Broken Girl
by MyNameIsViolet
Summary: Kim is listening to her Ipod and stumbles upon a song.*Song fic* This is my first story, so please cut me some slack. :) I do not own Kickin it!


_Look what he's done to you_

_It isn't fair_

_Your light was bright and new_

_But he didn't care_

_He took the heart of a little girl_

_And made it grow up too fast_

Kim sat on her bed flipping through her iPod. It switched to the song 'Broken Girl' by Matthew West. Immediately, memories came flooding back from her childhood. When she was seven, she was abused by her mother's boyfriend. He abused her in every way possible. Whether he was drunk or not, he would call her worthless, a mistake, an unwanted waste of space. He would beat her and take advantage of her every night. She had to protect and take care of herself at age seven. She grew up really fast.

_Now words like "innocence"_

_Don't mean a thing_

_You hear the music play_

_But you can't sing_

_Those pictures in your mind_

_Keep you locked up inside your past_

As she grew up, she was more on guard. She never told anybody what was going on. She tried so hard not to believe what he said to her. She desperately tried to remember that she was in this world for a reason. This was just a test. But the more she tried to keep it in her mind, the more it became less realistic. She hated feeling week and vulnerable. Throughout her life, she tried desperately to prove to people that she was strong.

_This is a song for the broken girl_

_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world_

_You are_

_Hear me when I say_

_You're not the worthless they made you feel_

_There is a Love they can never steal away_

_And you don't have to stay the broken girl_

When she was ten, she started taking karate at the black Dragons dojo. By age 14, she was a 2nd degree black belt. Even though he had left when she was 12, she still wanted to be able to protect herself and her friends.

When Jack Brewer came to town, she went to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Two months later, her tormenter came back. When he started hitting her again, she started cutting herself. She did her best to hide it from the guys, but Jerry was the one to figure it out. She was sparring with him one day. He grabbed her wrist and she yelped in pain. He gave her an odd look, then started pulling down her sleeve.

_Those damaged goods you see_

_In your reflection_

_Love sees them differently_

_Love sees perfection_

_A beautiful display_

_Of healing on the way tonight_

_Tonight_

_This is a song for the broken girl_

_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world_

_You are_

_Hear me when I say_

_You're not the worthless they made you feel_

_There is a Love they can never steal away_

_And you don't have to stay the broken girl_

He pulled down her sleeve, and almost started crying at what he saw. On her wrist were not just cuts. What he saw was 12 deep gashes that scared him. He looked her with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Jerry said.

"I-"She couldn't make the words come out. When she saw the tears in his eyes, she just wanted to lie and make him feel better. But she couldn't. Everything was out in the open and she couldn't turn back now.

"I'm sorry" That was all she could say. She wasn't expecting it when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a hug. They were both sobbing.

_Let your tears touch to the ground_

_Lay your shattered pieces down_

_And be amazed by how Grace can take a broken girl_

_And put her back together again_

For the next half hour, she told him everything. The abuse, how she had dealt with it before, and that the same guy came back. He just sat there, and listened. When she was done, she was full out sobbing, and so was he. About two hours later, Milton, Eddie, and Jack walked into the dojo and saw the two crying. They were all shocked .Milton was the first to speak.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! What happened to you guys?!" He exclaimed.

Jack was the one to notice the cuts. "K-Kim, what are those?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but hoping he was wrong.

So for another half hour, she told them everything. They were all speechless. Eddie ran into the boys locker room crying. Milton examined her wrist, and bandaged it up, careful not to hurt her. Jack was searching Kim's eyes, trying to figure out why she tried it. But Milton was the first person to ask.

"Why did you try to hide it?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't want you guys to worry. And knowing you guys, you would try to kill him, and wind up getting hurt." She said.

They all knew this was true. Kim was like a sister to all of them. And they all knew that the ones to go after him were Jack and Jerry. They were really protective of her. And that's why she loved her guys. They would do anything for her.

Eddie came back out, somehow with a corndog. He went up to Kim and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Kimmy." He said. They all gave her a hug, all of them crying.

2 days later, she reported her mother's boyfriend. Her mother went to jail as well, for verbally abusing a minor. Jerry told her that she could live with him and they started packing her stuff.

She was happier than she had been in a long time. She was free. She was loved. She was no longer the broken girl.

_This is a song for the broken girl_

_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world_

_You are_

_Hear me when I say_

_You're not the worthless they made you feel_

_There is a Love they can never steal away_

_And you don't have to stay the broken girl_

_You don't have to stay the broken girl_

She was finally happy.


End file.
